


What if we unwind?

by para_sa_pilipit



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Beginnings, Gen, Healing, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_sa_pilipit/pseuds/para_sa_pilipit
Summary: Gregorio and Joven go on a road trip to heal their broken hearts.





	1. I

_**"Handa ka na?"** _

 

 

Out of the blue, Gregorio invited Joven to a road trip. When the younger man asked him why, all he could say was, "Para 'to sa mga sawi." All Joven could do was nod. His heart stung and his eyes felt watery. Maybe he needs this. Maybe if he went he'll forget every word, every touch, and the warmth that Enteng gave.

 

_Maybe he could forget._

 

Right now he's packing a few of his clothes in a backpack while also prepping food for their trip. He knows that Goyo would probably bring junk food, so he plans on bringing fresh ingredients and placing them in an ice box. He wants to enjoy this trip as much as Goyo wants to use this as an excuse to escape. But who are they escaping from? Their feelings? Their hearts?

 

He hears a rap on the front door of his apartment. _'Si Goyo na ba 'yan? Ang aga naman.'_ He closes his fridge and drops the last frozen meat he bought in the ice box. He walks to the front door and opens it. Goyo greets him by jingling his keys.

 

"Ang bagal mo," Gregorio welcomes himself inside Joven's apartment. He marvels at how clean it is, how minimalistic his home looks. He notices how every picture frame on his shelves are empty. Save for one.

 

"Atat ka lang," Joven closes the door and when he turns around he sees Gregorio eyeing Vicente's photo.

 

He hears Gregorio scoff, "Move on daw." Joven snatches the picture frame from Goyo. His heart suddenly feels like it's being tugged in every direction. He places it on the top shelf.

 

The air feels heavy. Gregorio decides not to press Joven about it. _''Di ka rin pala nakaka-move on,'_ he thinks to himself. He coughs and asks, nonchalantly, "Sa'n 'yung mga gamit mo?" as if he didn't remind Joven of his ex.

 

The latter sighs and silently beelines to the kitchen with Gregorio following behind. Joven gathers the things littered on his kitchen table, the bare necessities such as combs, cleansers, etc. He puts all of it in one of his backpack's pockets.

 

"May kukuhain lang ako sa CR."

 

Gregorio is left awkwardly standing in Joven's kitchen. _'Way to go, Goyo.'_

 

He looks around the kitchen, it looks minimalistic as well with only a few untensils dangling in its respective racks. He spots a medium sized ice box near the fridge.

 

"Uh... Ba't may ice box?" He says out loud, enough for Joven to hear. The said man comes out of the bathroom holding his backpack.

 

He looks unimpressed at Gregorio's question, "Ano sa tingin mo kakainin natin?"

 

Goyo looks at Joven quizically, as if he'd just been asked the most obvious question in the world. "Chichirya, alak," he starts enumerating with his fingers. "Tapos..." He drags out the 's' and Joven raises his eyebrow at him.

 

"Uhhh."

 

"See," Joven leaves Gregorio and goes directly to his room.

 

"Buhatin mo na 'yung ice box pababa!"

 

"Tangina." Goyo curses under his breath and glares at the sight of the huge ice box.

 

Joven perks up, "Anong sinabi mo, Goyo?"

 

"Sabi ko, 'Ang galing talaga ni Joven Hernando.'"

 

"Gago."

 

***

 

"Kaya mo pa ba?"

 

Goyo's hunched up on the ice box, breathing heavily; he feels as if his lungs would give up soon. "Try mo kayang magbaba ng malaking ice box from fourth floor," He inhaled, "to first floor na walang elevator tapos 'yung kasama mo tinatawanan ka lang."

 

The younger man chuckled at his expense, "'Di ka humingi ng tulong."

 

He opens the car door and neatly places his bag in the backseat. He gently nudges Gregorio with his foot, "Ang drama mo naman Goyo."

 

The said drama queen stands up with a huff and drags the ice box towards the trunk of his van. Joven helps him by opening the doors. He spots, _of course_ , a box of chips and another, smaller ice box on it.

 

"Anong laman niyan?"

 

"Alak." Gregorio gives his all in lifting Joven's ice box. He places it near the portable stove, also Joven's, and pats box.

 

"So, g?"

 

Joven nods and closes the doors. Gregorio sits in the driver's seat with Joven next to him.

 

"Sa'n tayo pupunta?"

 

"Kung saan tayo tatahakin ng ating mga puso."

 

Joven laughs at Gregorio's awful poetic line, "Baliw ka talaga."

 

Gregorio starts the engine and drives away. Off to someplace where they could forget. He listens to Joven's chatter who's fiddling with the radio. He looks at the boy's hands. _Or maybe someplace where they could begin again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Constructive criticism is always welcome! Please comment what you think or if may error. Thank you for bearing with my writing! ♡]


	2. II

_**"Iiwan din naman tayo."** _

 

 

The radio DJs fill the car with an energetic ambience. Joven is sleeping soundly in his seat and Gregorio's focused on the road. It was already two in the afternoon. They had just passed the toll booth and Joven fell asleep a few minutes later. There were only a few cars on the road, it was relaxing to get EJ out of his mind.

 

After their breakup, a month ago, Gregorio had been a mess. He didn't beg EJ to come back because he knew that he wouldn't. No matter how pathetic he'd look. So he got drunk, partied, kissed anyone he'd meet, and come home wasted. Every morning feels like a mistake, but that's the only thing he's good at. That's what EJ told him. That's what they all told him.

 

"... Enteng..."

 

His train of thought got interrupted by Joven's mumbling. To him Joven was perfect. He was nice, soft-spoken, lively, and smart; he doesn't have a bad bone in his body. He doesn't understand how Vicente could hurt Joven. He was there when Vicente broke up with Joven. He was there when Joven slapped Vicente and walked out. He was there when Vicente broke down and cried.  _His friend's a mess_. He doesn't even know why Enteng was uncertain about Joven.  _Maybe he was uncertain about himself?_ He wasn't sure that he'd be able to love someone wholeheartedly. Someone who can love him wholeheartedly. * _Vicente's a mess and he knows it._

 

He glanced at Joven who's stirring in his sleep. His hair's a bit messy and his glasses are askew. _'Cute,'_ he smiled fondly. It took minutes before he realized that he thought his best friend's ex was _cute_. _'Tangina Goyo anong pinag-iisip mo.'_

 

As if on cue Joven woke up from his sleep and yawned. He tousled his hair and rubbed his eyes then fixed his glasses. He squinted at the road and observed their surroundings.

 

"Saan na tayo?"

 

"Somewhere."

 

" _Goyo_."

 

"Fine," he sighed and ran his free hand on his hair. "Bulacan."

 

"Oh," Joven sat defeated in his seat. _Bulacan_. Vicente's hometown is in Bulacan. He's been there. He doesn't want to go back.

 

"Please," his voice was wavering. Uneasy. Uncertain. He could feel Gregorio's eyes on him. "'Wag sa inyo, please. 'Yun lang request ko."

 

Gregorio slowed down. He doesn't know why he did. Maybe if he slowed down, he'd have more time to comfort Joven. Maybe it was his way of showing that he's not a dick unlike what people say. He took Joven's hand and squeezed it.

 

"Hindi tayo pupunta do'n. Promise," he smiled at Joven. A promise that he'd help Joven salvage his heart. His now broken, fragile heart. Maybe Joven would help him with his? The latter squeezed his hand and sighed. Gregorio let go of his hand and shifted the gear.

 

***

 

An hour has passed. Joven turned the radio off after he heard Vicente's favorite song was up next. He shouldn't hold a grudge over a song. If Vicente wasn't such an idiot, he wouldn't become this petty.

 

His phone in his pocket buzzed. He glaced at Gregorio who's still fixed on the road. He looked at the caller ID: _Feli_. He forgot to tell them where he went. _'Shit,'_ he mentally cursed and slapped his forehead. He picked up the call and the firt thing he heard was,

 

 _"_ Puñeta _, Joven, saan ka na?"_

 

He glanced at Gregorio who's staring at him. He turned his head and focused at the window. All he could see were trees. Grass. Leaves. Green. Ate Feli loves nature. He doesn't know what excuse he'll have to tell her.

 

 _"Joven."_ Felicidad's tone was tight, impatient. ' _Mamamatay na ako,'_ this he's sure of, _'makakauwi pa ba ako?'_ He closed his eyes and thought of an excuse.

 

"Sa Bulacan." He could feel that Felicidad was taken aback.

 

 _"Joven,"_ her voice, now soft, was careful. She had always been more motherly between her and Remedios. She's understanding, calm whereas Remi is stricter, fiercer. They compliment each other. _"Bakit?"_

 

"Gusto ko lang magpahinga."

 

_"B– okay. Fine. Ilang araw ka diyan?"_

 

 _'Shit.'_ He doesn't know how long their road trip would be. He looks at Gregorio who's fidgeting with his GPS. Joven lightly hits his arm and covers his phone with his hand.

 

"Ilang araw tayo dito?"

 

Gregorio's eyes widen, "Tangina, oo nga."

 

" _Goyo_."

 

"Ewan."

 

" _Goyo_."

 

"I don't know! Ilang araw ba gusto mo?"

 

"'Di ko alam!" Joven's voice was frantic, as if he could feel Felicidad's temper over the phone.

 

"Shit." The afternoon heat wasn't helping Gregorio think. He doesn't know how these things usually work. The longest road trip he's been on was three days but that doesn't seem like it would suit their reasons. They were here to forget.

 

"Ugh. Anong sasabihin ko?"

 

"Seven days."

 

Joven turned to look at him. He sighed and pressed the phone to his ears. His eyes never leaving Gregorio.

 

"Ate Feli, isang week."

 

_"Sino kasama mo?"_

 

"Si..." he drags the word out a little longer than he should. "Kaibigan ko lang."

 

_"Sino?"_

 

"'Di mo siya kilala, ate."

 

_"Ugh. Fine. Pero kailangan mo akong tawagan every night para 'di ka hanapin ni Rem diyaan, okay?"_

 

"Sige po."

 

Felicidad was quiet for a while, he could hear her sigh. _"Ingat ka, Joven,"_ it was as if she whispered those words to his heart. The car slowed down. He turned to look at Gregorio who's staring at him.

 

"'Wag ka mag-alala, ate."

 

Felicidad dropped the call after saying her good byes. Gregorio shifted his focus to the road. He's slowly driving to a wide dirt path. He doesn't know where they're headed. They have seven days. He gaped at the setting sun and empty road. He caught a glimpse of Goyo.

 

_He promised Feli he'd take care of his aching heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Di ko alam kung ilang chapters 'to, pero may naisip na ako para sa ending. Ewan ko ba kung bakit mahal na mahal ko ang Goven. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! ٩(◦`꒳´◦)۶
> 
> [Constructive criticism is always welcome! Please comment what you think or if may error. Thank you for bearing with my crappy writing! ♡]


	3. III

**_"Ang gulo mo."_ **

 

 

The sun had set and the road felt calmer. Joven urged Gregorio to roll the windows down, he had always wanted to feel the night's breeze. It was only 6:33 pm but it felt later than that. Maybe it was the few cars and trucks that drove with them; maybe it was the exhaustion from all of the excitement he felt about this trip. He remembered going on car rides with Enteng at night. He has never been relieved to be rid of the night life.

 

"So..." Gregorio started, simultaneously looking at the gps and the road, "May malapit na resort-slash-motel dito. Okay lang ba sa'yo?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Inaantok ka na ba?"

 

Joven took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He leaned on his seat and hummed in response.

 

All he could do was nod in reply. He stepped on the gas. This was going to be a long night.

 

***

 

It was smaller than he expected. It wasn't so much of a resort, save for a single pool, but it was the nearest one he could find. Gregorio parked the car next to a jeep. Looking at it, it seems like there are a number of people in this resort. He shuts off the car and unbuckles his seatbelt. He grabs his wallet in one of the compartments and unbuckles Joven's seatbelt without troubling him.

 

 _'Shit. Tulog na nga siya,'_ he plans on waking Joven up first then he'll get their bags after he settles him in their room. He shakes him a few times, every attempt seems futile since Joven barely moved.

 

"Joveeeeen. Gising," he pinches and pokes Joven's cheeks but none of it wakes him. "Puñeta," he whispers under his breath and gets out of the SUV. He stretches for a bit and goes on to open the passenger's seat. "Tangina Joven 'pag mabigat ka ihuhulog kita."

 

Gregorio wraps his hand on the man's back while the other on the back of his thighs. He gives all his strength to lift Joven up and to his surprise he's not that heavy. He kicks the door closed and power walks to the motel. Carrying Joven like a pro.

 

"Fuck ba't ka ba nag-woworkout." He isn't _that_ heavy, but it's been weeks since Gregorio had worked out and suddenly lifting this weight was a bit hard. He tries his best to maneuver his way from the parking lot to the counter. He gives his best smile to the receptionist, the woman looks at him weirdly before grabbing a set of keys and leading him to their room. _'Salamat sa Diyos at 'di kami 2nd floor,'_ Gregorio silently prays in relief.

 

The woman opens a room with only a huge bed placed on the side. **_Fuck._**

 

"Sir ito na lang po 'yung rooms na available, okay lang po ba?" The woman gives him a tight-lipped smile.

 

_'Hindi okay.'_

 

"Sure! Okay lang," he nods and grins at her, she nods and smiles at him. Gregorio gently places Joven on the bed and turns to the lady.

 

"Dito ko na lang po ilalagay ang susi, punta na lang po kayo sa counter para makapagbayad. We accept credit cards po. Thank you!" She huffs and places the key on the bedside table then leaves. He stares at the door and sighs, "Great."

 

He grabs the key and closes the door behind him. He goes straight to the counter to pay for the room.

 

"Cash or credit, sir?" He slides his credit card in response. The receptionist gladly takes it and proceeds with the transaction. After a while she gives the credit card to Gregorio. She looks as if she wants to ask a question, but she just gives him an uncertain smile, "Uhm, enjoy your stay, sir!"

 

"Uhm. Sure, thanks," Gregorio nods and walks back to the parking lot to grab Joven's belongings. He doesn't know where they're headed. He's not even sure what he's trying to do. Remedios and Felicidad would kill him if they think he'd play with Joven's heart.

 

He grabs what he needs and goes back to the resort. The receptionist has her earbuds in while watching the television plastered on the waiting area. He turns his head and heads to their room, he clicks the key in place and sees that Joven is awake.

 

"Isang higaan lang ba talaga meron sila?" Joven is sitting on the bed and eating a bowl of candy.

 

"Saan mo 'yan nakuha?"

 

"Binigay ni ate."

 

"Huh."

 

He places Joven's things on the only chair in the room. The room isn't what he expected it to be, it's smaller and a bit more like a... Couple's room. It's like the simple motel rooms but it has cream floors and walls and everything else is white.

 

"Pano ba 'yan?" he sits on the edge of the bed.

 

"Hmm?" Joven chews on the toffee candy.

 

"Anong side gusto mo?" His company shrugs and Gregorio wants to smack him, "Okay, right side sa akin." He stands up and heads to the bathroom.

 

"Kaya mo 'to, Goyo. Ikaw nagsimula nito. Panindigan mo." He groaned at his predicament. This is the night wherein he'll fuck up for sure.

 

By the time he steps out of the bathroom, the lights had been turned off save for the lamp. Joven's already sleeping on his side, his hoodie and pants neatly folded on the bedside table with his glasses next to it, there's a single pillow dividing them in the middle. ' _Arte,'_ Gregorio tugs his pants off. He lays down and closes his eyes.

 

_He can't sleep._

 

So he stares at the ceiling instead and counts to a hundred. _He still can't sleep._ He turns and stares at Joven instead, poking the other's cheek.

 

"Puñeta Goyo," Joven whispers, his brows furrowed, obviously annoyed at Goyo's antics.

 

"Joven."

 

"Ano."

 

"Laro tayo."

 

"Tangina mo," Joven turns his back to Goyo and settles himself in his new position. The older one pokes his back instead.

 

"Psst! 'Di ako makatulog."

 

"Sasampalin kita."

 

"Usap tayo," _poke_.

 

"Isa pa, Goyo. Tingnan mo lang."

 

"Pleaaaaase," _poke_.

 

Joven turns to face Goyo, annoyed and ready to kick him out out of the bed, "Ano?"

 

Goyo's face lits up at Joven's sudden interest, albeit begrudgingly, "21 Questions."

 

He sighs and pushes the pillow dividing them to cover half of his face, "Fine basta ikaw mauna."

 

"Sige, sige. Uh. Ano. Uhm. Paborito mong kulay?" That came out rushed than he planned.

 

Joven narrows his eyes at Goyo, "Red."

 

Goyo hums in response, "Your turn."

 

"Alam kong 'di ganyan—"

 

"Shhhhhhhhhh," he holds up a finger towards Joven's face to silence him, "Mas mabilis 'to."

 

"Uhm? Paborito mong ulam?"

 

"Adobo."

 

Joven chuckles, "Gago, everybody likes adobo." He rolls his eyes at the obvious answer.

 

"'Di naman lahat. So, favorite animal?"

 

"Ang hirap niyan. Wait," Joven stares at the ceiling, stumped. "Ang hiraaaap."

 

"Pusa?"

 

"Too generic."

 

"Wow."

 

"Oh! Alam mo 'yung binturong? 'Yung bearcat? Ang cute ng mga 'yun!" The sparks in Joven's eyes says a lot. Goyo's never seen this up close, he'd always witness it whenever he's with Vicente.

 

"'Yun na 'yung paborito mo?"

 

"Pusa pa rin siyempre," Goyo laughs at his sudden answer. "Doon din pala mapupunta." Joven giggles at his comment.

 

' _Uhm? Ang cute mo gago???'_

 

"Hmmm... Anong purpose natin sa buhay?"

 

"Leche ka, Joven."

 

"Seryoso!"

 

"Para sa akin, it's for us to find out within ourselves," he winks and laughs at Joven who looks nonchalant but nods in agreement, "Fair point."

 

"Bakit ang lalim ng tanong mo?"

 

"Wala kang sinabing rules." Joven burries his head on the pillow, "Paborito mong laro?"

 

"Wait! Ang hirap nito." Goyo stops and thinks about all the games he's played. "PC or?"

 

"Kahit ano."

 

He stares at Joven's weary eyes. He has played a number of games but he doesn't have a favorite. A groan escapes his throat, "Probably the classics. Uhm. Digimon?"

 

"Seryoso?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Akala ko Pokémon kid ka."

 

"'Di masyado."

 

"Mukha nga."

 

"Wow! What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"Shh! Next question!"

 

Goyo grins at the question he's thought, "Skin care routine?"

 

Joven covers his face and moans, "Puñeta ka."

 

"Naiintriga lang sa baby face mo."

 

"This is all natural pero I suggest using the basics. Cleanser, toner, moisturizer." He wiggles his eyebrows at Goyo. The latter smiles at his silliness. Joven gazed at him, "Goyo, ba't ang gago mo?"

 

"Huh," he doesn't know if Joven is serious about this question or not. "Maybe it's natural for a Del Pilar."

 

"Baka sa inyong dalawa lang ni kuya Julian."

 

"Baka nga." He doesn't even denies it. Goyo snuggles into the blanket and pokes Joven again, on the cheeks. "Bakit hindi ka crush ng crush mo?"

 

Joven was caught off guard by Goyo's sudden question. _'He's being playful, for sure,'_ he ponders on it until he comes up with another question, "Bakit nakakainis ka?"

 

"Mahal mo pa ba siya?"

 

Joven looks at Goyo, how did they end up with this? Does he know that he's still hurt? Of course he does. Goyo is a natural asshole. He tries his best to be composed but his stinging eyes are betraying him. He wants to say yes, but he knows that it's pretty obvious.

 

"'Di mo na ba babalikan si EJ?"

 

_Gregorio started this mess._

 

Goyo doesn't want to remember why EJ left him. He doesn't want to remember how he broke Ilyong's heart, or how his heart broke all because of his stupidity. Instead he purses his lips and whispers, "Do you think the universe hates us?"

 

"Probably," Joven chuckles and closes his eyes, "Do you think fate gave up on us?"

 

"Baka tayo ang sumuko?"

 

Joven opens his eyes, "O tayo ang sinukuan?" 

 

"Joven," Goyo turns to look at Joven. He likes how the lamp illuminates his face. His eyes unsure of what he'll say, ask, or even state. Goyo is uncertain about himself too. He doesn't want to think that he's feeling... _things_.

 

"Bakit ayaw mo pang matulog?"

 

Joven covers his face with his hands. He doesn't want to let Goyo see his smile. For all the shitty memories he had to remember because of his persistence, this night wasn't so bad. He leaves the pillow in the middle, Joven shifts his position so that his back is facing Goyo. He tugs the blanket closer to his face.

 

"Good night, Goyo."

 

Gregorio faces to the other side as well, "Sweet dreams, Joven." He turns off the lamp. 

 

_They never did finish the game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-ish chapter for the absence? I had three alternative chapters for this one, ito 'yung final at dito lang ako na-satisfy. 
> 
> As usual this isn't beta'd so please point out mistakes, and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for putting up with my crappy writing!


End file.
